An example of an air conditioning device for a vehicle of this type includes an air conditioning device for a vehicle described in Patent Literature 1. The air conditioning device for a vehicle described in Patent Literature 1 includes an air-conditioning case that has an air passage. In the air-conditioning case, a blower, an evaporator, and a heater core are disposed in this order from the upstream side. The air passage in the air-conditioning case is divided into a first air passage and a second air passage by a partition plate. The first air passage and the second air passage blow air introduced through the blower, into the vehicle interior.
The air conditioning device for a vehicle includes a first air mix door disposed in the first air passage, and a second air mix door disposed in the second air passage. In the first air passage, the first air mix door adjusts the flow rate of air passing through the heater core and the flow rate of air bypassing the heater core. In the second air passage, the second air mix door adjusts the flow rate of air passing through the heater core and the flow rate of air bypassing the heater core. The air conditioning device for a vehicle adjusts the temperature of air blown into the vehicle interior by changing the opening degrees of the first air mix door and the second air mix door.